


A Leo's Lion

by writing_ontheimpala



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ontheimpala/pseuds/writing_ontheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emersyn works as a lawyer at Parkinson, Marks, and Burgess in LA. She has a normal life. Sebastian Stan is an actor, living in LA with Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie. Then one day, Sebastian spills coffee on Emersyn, causing her to lose her phone. The rest is history... but really, when is it ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leo's Lion

“Well, can’t he just wait till I get back to New York?” Sebastian asked Chris as they were walking out of a Starbucks.

“Apparently not. He needs the statement about Cap 2 from you by tomorrow.” Sebastian groaned as he tilted his head back. Chris just chuckled. “You should have done it when Anthony and I were doing it last week. Woulda saved you the trouble.”

“Now you tell me.” Sebastian held the door open for an elderly lady behind him and when he turned around to keep going with Chris he ran into something spilling his coffee all over the smaller figure.

It turned out to be a very attractive brown haired and brown eyed girl, who because of Sebastian, spilled files, papers, and various items out of her purse.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Sebastian said as the girl started collecting her things. He kneeled down with her and started to hand her items splayed out on the sidewalk.

“It’s okay. My shirt shouldn’t stain,” she said. Sebastian looked down at the white flowy shirt stained with brown coffee. He could see her undergarments through the wet spots and quickly looked away. She looked down at her shirt. “Actually, it probably will.”

“I feel really bad. Would you let me pay for dry cleaning at least?” Sebastian asked. The girl got up with a mess of papers in her hands and shoving stuff into her bag.

“Normally I would, but I have a board meeting in 20 minutes that I can not be late for and right now it will take thirty minutes to get to work, so no. Thanks for the offer though,” she smiled as she scurried away.

“Um, bye?” Sebastian said as he watched her. He rubbed the back of his head and turned around to face a cracking up Chris.

“That was smooth as fuck, Seb,” Chris chuckled.

“You can shut up now,” Seb glared. He bent down to grab his now empty coffee cup, but spotted a gold phone case on the ground and picked up. He clicked the home button and on display was the girl with three others at what seemed to be a party of sorts. He slid the phone to open it, only to reveal that there was a passcode.

“What’s that?” Chris asked as Sebastian got back up.

“That girl’s phone. She must have dropped and didn’t see it.”

<><><><><><> 

Emersyn strode into her office of the law firm, throwing the disgruntled papers on her desk.

“Well don’t you look ravishing,” her assistant, Marcus, said as he leant against the doorframe. She sighed and went over to the coat closet and pulled out a fresh shirt she kept hidden in there.

“Running into someone’s coffee isn’t as glamorous as it seem, Markie."

“Don’t call me that. I have told you no less than twenty times.” She strode out, now with less coffee on her, and went to reorganizing the papers.

“Stop being snarky and I’ll stop. Could you go do something productive? Like get breakfast! Please and thank you, Markie!” She yelled as he walked towards the supply closet.

“Don’t call me that!”

She finally finished before she realized that she had two minutes to get to the conference room.

“Shit!” she said as she grabbed the necessary packets and scurried her way there. She set out the packets and went to grab her phone to check her emails. She searched through her bag before realizing she must have dropped it this morning.

She went over to the landline and was about to dial her number when all of the partners at the firm strode in and sat down. She sighed and put the phone down. She straightened her skirt before walking around to the opposite side of the long table.

“Thank you all for coming. If you don’t know me, my name is Emersyn Moreau. I’m an associate here at Parkinson, Marks, and Burgess. The meeting today is to discuss the taking on of a new associate, Delaney Byers."

Emersyn continued on with meeting and the board decided it would be good to have another female associate to slightly even out the populous.

When she was finally able to take a break and eat lunch, instead of the intended breakfast, she finally had a chance to find out who had her phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_“Hello?”_ a male voice asked.

“Hi, person who has my phone."

_“Hot girl I spilled coffee on! How was board meeting?”_

“It went well, thank you. Now you have my phone and I’m rather attached to it.”

_“Ah, yes the dilemma at hand. How about you meet me for dinner tonight and I’ll give it back to you?”_

“Dinner? How about you just drop it off at my work?”

_“See, I would, but you intrigue me. I want to learn more about you, miss ‘my shirt won’t stain’.”_

“Yeah, and how do I know that you aren’t a serial killer or whatever?” she smiled at her salad.

_“Because you can Google me and find out that I’m not. Just an actor.”_

“Of course I would run into an actor in LA. Name, please. I need to check out this Wikipedia page of yours.”

 _“Sebastian Stan. What’s your name so I won’t have to call you hot girl anymore?”_ Emersyn chuckled.

“Emersyn.”

_“No last name?”_

“You’ll get that when you prove that you don’t want to kill me.” Sebastian chuckled.

_“Tonight at 7 at SUR. Got it?”_

“Wow, isn’t that fancy for just giving me back my phone?” She smiled.

_“Well, maybe it can turn into something more. Who knows?”_

“Maybe. Sebastian, while this has been a lovely conversation, my lunch break is over. I’ll see you tonight at 7.”

 _“See you then, Emersyn.”_ And with that he hung up. 

Neither did the other know, that butterflies had taken residence in both of their stomachs.


End file.
